Asasins Creed
Welcome. We are a new guild, we plan to train nubs with myself and scruff, and build them up and get to know them as our guild slowly evloves into something good! We are open to suggestions and ideas from members, to become a member pm myself AceChecker or Scruffe as we are the two guild Guild Ranking System. ;Apprentice : :Required Guild XP: 0 XP :You are just starting out, basically and yeah this is where you are stared at. :Rights: : * Invite new members ;Mentor : :Required Level:20 :Required Guild XP: 200 XP :The Mentor rank is a step up from the Apprentice, but you receive no extra rights yet. :Rights: ' * Invite new members ;'Guide : :Required Level: 25 :Required Guild XP: 6.000 XP :The Guide is the starting Rank for people with characters 40 +, also you get the right to place a collector. :Rights: * Place a collector * Invite new members ;Governor : :Required Level: 40 :Required Guild XP: 12.000 XP :At this Rank you are allowed to manage your own xp, without having to Ask a higher Ranking member. Other then that this just a more respected rank the ones before hand and should be keeping other guildies inline and also looking after them with help leveling etc. :Rights: * Manage XP * Place collector * Invite new members ;Guard : :Required Level: 40 :Required Guild XP: 25.000 XP :The Guard rank is a step up from the Governor rank. Guards are members who have had alot of time in the guild and know how it works. They also receive the additional rights of collecting from our collectors. :Rights: * Collect Kamas, Items & Resources from Collectors * Manage XP * Place a collector * Invite new members ;Diplomat : :Required Level: 40 :Required Guild XP: 50.000 XP :The Diplomat rank is a step up from the Guard rank and it is the main level of our guild. The majority of our members are expected to progress to this level. In addition to supporting lower ranked members, these members are given almost all the same right as officers. :Rights: * Use paddocks * Chose title * Collect Kamas, Items & Resources from Collectors * Manage distribution of XP * Place Collectors * Invite new members ;Protector : :Required Level: 60 :Required Guild XP: 80.000 XP :Required Approval: Guild Leader & S.i.C & Treasurer :The Protector rank is the point where you are 100% committed to the guild, and follow guidelines and uphold rules. You also will be a respected part of the guild by all. At this stage you receive the same rights as treasurer bar a few. :Rights: * Use Paddocks * Choose title * Manage distribution of XP * Collect Kamas, Items & Resources from Collectors * Invite new members * Place Collectors ;Treasurer : :Required Level: 70 :Required Guild XP: 150.000 XP :Required Approval: Guild Leader & S.i.C :The Treasurer rank is the highest to the two leaders, this means you have a say in who can become a protector, also you have almost all rights bar banning people, which only the leaders have. :This rank gains the right to change guild member ranks. :Rights: * Fit-out Paddocks * Boost collector stats * Manage Guild Member Ranks * Use Paddocks * Choose title * Manage distribution of XP * Collect Kamas, Items & Resources from Collectors * Place Collectors * Invite new members